Conventionally, various graphic preparing devices for carrying out drawing and editing of graphics using a pointing device such as a mouse and an input pen have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 77242/1996 (Tokukaihei 8-77242) discloses a graphic preparing device in which, for example, a map is prepared with ease by selecting a map symbol displayed on a map chart display window, and by setting the map symbol in a region selected using a pointing device such as a mouse.
Also, in order to conveniently prepare leaflets, etc., a mouse pointer is moved onto one of the cells of a clip-art chart window, and the mouse pointer is moved while pressing down the mouse button, and the clip-art of the cell is directly moved and pasted to a working region.
However, in the conventional techniques such as above, graphics are prepared by simply using a map symbol or a clip-art which has already been stored beforehand, and types of graphics which can be prepared are limited. Namely, graphics can only be prepared in accordance with image information which has already been stored.